The Rise of The Black Basilisk
by BlackBasilisk45
Summary: Tossed into Tartarus, Persephone declared war on the gods and defeated all that stood in her way. With her loyal friends that stood by her side, she creates a new world. However, Hecate has one final plan and save all the gods and demigods by going to a different dimension. She travels to Hecate's pet world to for vengeance and the death of Annabeth Chase.


On a beach stood an eighteen-year-old girl, who was so beautiful that she rival Aphrodite in every way possible. She has silky brunette raven black hair that is midnight black that touched her hips. Her hair waves like the ocean sea. The tips of her hair have a small tip of ice blue, like the ocean waters. She has unmatched sun-kissed skin and is tan like she went out to the beach every day. Her face is chisel to perfection that not even Aphrodite can become. She has icy-sea blue eyes. She wore a simple white blouse with a black leather jacket. She wore short jeans with some white vans converse shoes. She is five-foot-tall and seven inches. She has several pieces of jewelry. She has ten rings on her fingers, four bracelets on her wrist, a pair of dove ear-rings, an owl necklace, and a dove necklace. These jewelry are genially beautiful. The final jewelry is an image of two magnificent beasts, a Black Basilisk and an elemental dragon. Each beast is powerful and so deadly, nothing can survive its' wraith. The girl is no other than Persephone Jackson, the most powerful and dangerous girl ever to live.

As being the most powerful on the planet also have its limits. You see, everyone she loves began to turn on her. Her friends left her for power, her mortal family were killed by her nemesis, her father began to forget about her, and the worse part was when her friends accused her doing such horrific action against them. With everything that had happened, she wanted a new life, a life where she can start over from scratch and rise up to where she can be the person she was meant to become, not some idiotic person people made her be. If there was one thing she learned from the years and that was the fact that she can manipulate reality and illusions.

She is the master of deception, forced the mind and eyes to see things that are not meant to be seen. Like for an example, if one person were to see a knife, they would just see a plastic butter knife instead of a deadly dagger. It is all thanks to her master in blood control. You see, she has control over every single element there is, thanks to her curse. She knew for the fact that her uncle tried to kill her with his masterbolt, but all it did was gave her more energy and power. Then she became resistant against it and she just keeps on getting more powerful than ever. Due to some people paranoia, she has become such a threat that they wanted to eliminate her. First, they killed off her mortal family and turned their backs on her. They even try to stab her in the back, but it backfired as she created an illusion like no other. They even failed to bring her body.

However, while this was going on, Persephone was standing on the beach looking at a goddess. A goddess she hasn't seen in a while now. This goddess is Hecate, the goddess of Magic, and Hestia, goddess of the Hearth. There the two goddesses, standing there and giving her a new opportunity. Hecate was then beginning to explain to Persephone about her world. A world of magic, but at a cost. Hecate said, "I could bring you to the magical world, a world where you can start over, but there is a cost for it. Are you prepare for what you must do?"

Persephone gave her an emotionless look that said 'bring it on'. Hecate smile and said, "You will be no longer a sixteen year old, but an eleven-year-old who will start a school at Hogwarts. Oh, do not tell anyone about this, but I have given you five different wands. One wand from Salazar Slytherin, one from Helga Hufflepuff, one from Godric Gryffindor, and one from Rowena Ravenclaw. Combine all four and you the wand of creation itself. It is even more powerful than the Elder Wand. So, are you in or are you not?"

Persephone then said, "I accept" With that Hecate smiled and snapped her fingers. Persephone disappears in a bright flash of purple light, but little did her ex-friends and family knew that her very existence will be erased from them. They will not even know the truth about the greatest demigoddess on earth. Only Hecate and Hestia knew about her whereabouts. While Hecate was transporting Persephone to the magical world, Hestia is doing a plan that Persephone has always wanted to use but was too scared to do so. She is going to erase all the good memories of Persephone Jackson. She would make them forget her and everything she has done for the gods, forgotten, and steal those memories of her. It was a good plan and one that would help her focus on her new life that she been given, thanks to Hestia and Hecate.

Afterward, Hecate and Persephone arrived at their destination, but there was one thing off that Persephone noticed. One major difference between this world and her old way of life, which was that the magical world was way behind every single piece of technology there were. She felt that she was in the Dark Ages, with people dying everywhere, no free rights given to women, and such that. It was chaotic, but people were enjoying it despite what others think. Persephone asked, out of curiosity, "Hecate, is it me or is this world really that far back."

The goddess replied, "Yes, I am afraid it is. I think it is because magic and technology can accommodate with each other despite the fact that the two are advance. You see when magic interferes with technology, it goes haywire and bad things happen. Kind of like what happens when demigods used technology and how it attracts monster. It is the same concept, but a little bit crazy. Magic can be used on technology, but you have to really care about what you do because things won't be easy. Magic is a natural source of energy while technology is the artificial unearthly source of energy. The two compel against each other resulting in catastrophic results." Persephone nodded knowing why the magical people of wherever she is currently at, was behind in the technological age.

She replied, "I guess that makes sense Hecate, but I have a question. How do these wizards and witches conceal themselves, despite that the mortals around us, are everywhere? You can't do magic around them, so there must be some type of alternatives?" Hecate gave a darkly chuckled, which didn't make Persephone flinched at all. She gave her a blank look which shut the goddess up.

The goddess said, "The magical world has set several branches of government which they called the Ministry. The Americans are different as they prohibit the muggles from interfering with their work and make it kind of illegal. We can still get away with things, consider how you are very cunning and the master of deception. I think you are still the best at it, considering the fact that I been trying for years. Even the magical don't come near to your level. Anyways, the place where we are going to get your magical understanding of this world would be a place called Hogwarts-" at that moment, Persephone tried to stifle a laugh, but it was let out as the goddess said the name of the place.

Persephone asked, "Why in the world would you name a school after pig's wart? I am beginning to think that wizards are very creative in making up names, then." Hecate winces at that statement because she knew how true it was. Wizard and witches were never original thinker in the first place and weren't very intelligent at all, but the only certain family were considered bright and intelligent. Only a few of them were.

The goddess replied, "You are right, wizard and witches weren't very bright considered the fact that they have many civil wars including the one where the mortals tried to eradicate them due to Christian beliefs. So, there's that. Oh, one more thing. You need to understand the concept of purebloods and their civil interactions. You must be taught how and act like a pureblood because you are considered to be the most powerful person in the universe and you must know these things. For example, you need to know how to dine, know your table manors, be polite, be kind to others, how to talk to others, and etc. Those type of things will help your reputation in the wizarding world, especially in corrupted Britain, as we know it. So, for now, let's get started."

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Persephone was shown the world of magic, but also shown how she should act. No more of those bull crazy plans of hers, and now she must become the deceptive person she was destined to be. She is the master of deception and must do whatever it takes for her to get what she wants, in the most unusual ways. As Persephone began to learn about magic, she has become unconditionally unstable. Her powers get out of control and there is nothing to calm her down. The best way to calm her down is to sing her a lullaby, which is the only thing that will calm her down. Her magical outburst is potentially dangerous to others, if not careful. One small mistake could bring more than just death and destruction. Hecate has been creating a few potions that may contain her power. They are magical suppressors, which are design to suppress one power. Persephone powers are just too much to handle and these suppressors are supposed to help. That is until the girl created a magical necklace, a magical charm with two animals, a snake, and a dragon, circling each other. Both in a golden circle, but that not all. The necklace has been designed to absorb one power on a monthly basis. After a month of magical power has been absorb, the charm will need to release such energy that the suppressor won't be destroyed.

Persephone is now ready for the magical world and she is then thrust into one loving family. The Greengrass. After their eldest daughter was born, the two couples couldn't have any children due to the curse. So now, Hecate decided to have pity on them and gave Persephone to them. Telling them who she and what she is, along with her curse. Persephone Jackson is now gone and in her place is a beautiful girl named Astoria Greengrass. But things couldn't have more troublesome because on the day she was born, another baby boy was born and his name is Harry Potter, the youngest member of the Potter family.


End file.
